


Always Yours

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Femme, Lesbians, Lust, Sapphic, The Wayhaven Chronicles, Vampires, Wayhaven, ava said im taking my bottom and leaving, kinda spicy at the end, twc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: Ava is soft for one (1) human and will pick her up at any chance she gets just to flex on how strong she is.
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Always Yours

Cecilia swore Ava’s teeth were about to crack from how hard she was clenching her jaw.  
Unit Bravo had gathered in a small room at the Agency’s base, one that seemed to be used for meetings such as the one they were having now.  
Intel from some spies in the Agency had indicated that they were tipped off as to Murphy’s current whereabouts. The thought of Murphy alone was enough to make her blood run cold. Ava had been standing behind Cecilia’s chair, her hand resting on the top of it, cool fingers brushing against her girlfriend’s shoulder. But the mention of the rogue vampire caused Ava’s muscles to go rigid before reaching out to hold Cecilia’s shoulder as if to make sure she was safe.  
Murphy had been a source of so much pain for them all, herself especially. She and Ava attempted to stay away from the topic of him altogether, but the rest of the team didn’t know any better. None of them knew how many times she had woken up in the middle of the night scared out of her mind. Nor did they see the tears that she shed when she was alone in her apartment. No one but Ava, however.  
She had increasingly frequented Cecilia’s apartment, oftentimes spending the night. It had been strange at first, to have someone else practically living in her apartment, especially after spending so many years alone. But now they both seemed to be settled as Cecilia cleared out a few drawers for her girlfriend and even gave her space in the closet. It was quite amusing to see Ava’s collection of plain t-shirts amongst the sea of her nice dresses and blazers.  
Cecilia rested her hand over Ava’s, not allowing her eyes to waver from the others who had yet to take notice of their silence.  
“Are we sure it’s him?” Nat asked, watching as Morgan thumbed through the papers of the reports they had been provided with.  
Morgan rolled her eyes. “I think he’s hard to miss at this point.”  
“We need to go after him!” Farah interrupted their squabble before it could begin. “I’m sure Ava feels the same way.” The vampire looked in their direction.  
Ava’s grip tightened on Cecilia. “I will not leave Cecilia here alone.”  
“She wouldn’t be on her own,” Farah quipped. “It’s not like there’s an entire government agency that has a base here or anything. Cecilia would be fine.”  
“We’d have to make sure she was under the constant watch of the Agency if we go,” Nat said hesitantly.  
Ava stepped away, beginning to round the chair. “We are not going anywhere,” she growled through gritted teeth. “I will not put her through this again!”  
Cecilia let out an annoyed sigh. “Will you all please stop talking about me like I’m not here?” She sounded tired. Memories were starting to resurface, brushing against the forefront of her mind with a feeling of dread.  
They all turned to look at her now. Ava’s gaze softened when their eyes met.  
“I do not want you all to put yourselves in danger because of me, again.” The other three looked as if they were going to protest her point, but she kept them quiet by raising a hand. “Is there any indication of…of Murphy coming back to Wayhaven?”  
Her own feelings aside, her number one priority was to her town. She would give her life to keep the people safe.  
Nat shook her head. “Not that we know of.”  
“Then I am sure there are others who could take care of him.”  
Morgan looked offended by the suggestion. “We already let him go once—”  
“We will not go on a wild goose chase for personal missions,” Ava cut in, her tone growing increasingly irritated. “We allowed him to slip through our grasp, and believe me, there is no one who wants to kill him more than I do.” She glanced towards Cecilia, regret hanging heavy in her eyes. “But we have more to worry about in our lives. It is now our duty to protect this town and everything in it, we will not abandon our post.”  
Cecilia smiled softly at her words.  
Morgan scoffed. “When did you get so soft, Ava?”  
Her words earned a smack to the back of the head from Nat.  
Ava shook her head, looking directly at Cecilia. “We’re leaving,” she said suddenly. Before there was any time to think, Ava had scooped her up in her arms, carrying her in a bridal manner. “And my decision is final. I will let Agent Beck know.”  
And without a second thought, she practically stomped out of the room, ignoring the surprised looks from their friends.  
Silence fell between the two of them as Ava continued to carry her, even after they were out of sight of the others. After a long moment, she couldn’t help it, Cecilia started giggling.  
Ava looked at her questioningly. “What?”  
In between her giggles, she managed to get out. “You really enjoy showing off how strong you are, huh?” Cecilia motioned to the fact she was being carried.  
“If I was going to show off my strength, I wouldn’t just pick you up—you weigh nothing.” She smirked. And as if to further prove her point, she shifted to toss Cecilia over her shoulder before taking off down the hallway.  
“Ava du Mortain!” Cecilia screeched, playfully smacking her back as she dodged and weaved around people in the hallway. “I am going to end you the moment you put me down!”  
“I just won’t then,” she laughed.  
Although she couldn’t see their faces, due to her view of Ava’s backside, she could feel the shock in their gazes as the usually stoic commander of Unit Bravo raced through the halls with her very human girlfriend slung over her back.  
They had both heard the whispers of the changes people could see in Ava since the beginning of their relationship. She seemed happier and more at ease—maybe even more approachable at times. Ava always brushed off the talk with clear annoyance which always amused Cecilia.  
Ava refused to slow down until they were outside the door to her room and still didn’t put her back on her feet until the door was shut, and they had the privacy of four walls around them.  
“What was that about you ending me?” Ava asked with a smirk as she dropped Cecilia carefully on the bed.  
A dangerous smile spread across her lips as she gazed up at her lover. “I stand by it,” she said, moving to sit up, her eyes never wavering.  
“Oh?” Ava purred, resting her knee on the edge of the mattress, leaning closer until their faces were inches apart. “I would like to see you try.”  
Cecilia’s stomach fluttered as her eyes darted down to look at her lips. But just before Ava could kiss her, she pulled away slightly, grinning so hard her cheeks hurt.  
“Lock the door,” she whispered. “You’re mine tonight.”  
Her eyes widened slightly, but she chuckled, leaning in to kiss the hot skin of Cecilia’s throat.  
Before it could go any farther, Ava sprung away from her to carry out her command. In a few seconds, she was hurrying back, shrugging off her coat before all but tackling Cecilia back on to the bed with feverish kisses.  
“I’m always yours,” Ava murmured in between kisses. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at @seravadumortain :)


End file.
